


Thanking Bruce

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [78]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Thanking Bruce

“MAMA! FOOD!” Heimdall came bouncing in, and for a split second it looked like you had cloned Thor. The sight made your heart clench.

“Thank you, baby.” Your voice broke. “I bet you made a very yummy breakfast.”

He smiled proudly as he helped Tony put the food in front of you.

“I can burp him?” Steve offered as he carried in drinks.

You nodded, passing him Ben once he was done nursing. “I have a feeling he’ll be cluster feeding soon.” You informed him. “Then I’ll have to camp out with snacks and water. Because he’ll be nursing constantly.”

“That sounds almost painful.” Steve winced.

“It can be, but he’s less of a rough nurser than Heimdall was.” You chuckled.

“Glad he’s a bit gentler.” Steve mused as he burped him.

Tony smiled softly at you. He sat next to Heimdall to help him eat, chuckling as he was pretty messy. “Someone likes his papa’s cooking.” You smiled.

Tony blushed a little and shrugged. “Had a good helper.” He told you happily. “Gives me some ideas for inventions for him.” You saw the gears working in his mind and giggled.

“Maybe we can start reading to him more?” You suggested. “If he’s good at those math games, he might pick that up.”

Tony nodded. “We can do that. I’m sure he’d love it.” He agreed. “I’ll look into putting some shelves up in the playroom for books.”

You nodded, excited to hear that. You glanced at Steve and watched him eat for a moment before focusing on your plate. “Are you staying here while we go to the museum, or you headed back to the tower?” You asked Steve after a moment. “Because if you go back for a day, I was going to ask you to bring home Charlie.”

“I can do that.” Steve nodded. “Or have Bucky do it, whichever he wants to do.” He shrugged softly.

“Just let me know.” You smiled softly.

“Of course.” He held Ben in his arms. “I can get him ready if you want?”

You nodded at that. “Sure. I’m sure he’d like that. I’ll clean up Papa and Heimdall’s mess.” You said teasingly, looking to Tony.

“Me? A mess?” Tony feigned offense as Heimdall giggled. “It’s all him. I swear.” He pointed to Heimdall, and even Steve had to laugh.

Heimdall just grinned innocently up at you despite having food and his juice all over him. You shook your head. “Guess that puts papa on bath duty.”

“Fine with me.” Tony smiled, lifting the sticky toddler. “I love getting time with this little guy.”

You smiled lovingly at him as he took him upstairs. As he did, you began collecting the dishes. It took two trips, but soon everything was in soapy water, ready to be washed.

Steve gently placed Ben on one of his play mats before going and stepping in to help you. “Anything I can do?” He asked.

“If you want to wipe down the table and stuff.” You gave him a grateful smile. “I can just leave these to dry in the rack.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “You’re supposed to be on daddy duty.”

“Alright.” He smiled, doing what you asked before getting back to Ben. He sat with his legs on each side of the small boy. Ben looked up at him with excitement, hand latching on to one of his fingers. Steve’s face lit up at that, always feeling better around Ben.

When you were done cleaning up the kitchen, you wiped your hands dry and walked out. “Captain America makes great facial expressions when talking to a baby.” You teased with a smirk.

He blushed, chuckling. “Shhh.” He joked. “He’s my soft spot.” He said lovingly, tickling Ben.

“I won’t tell a soul.” You smiled. “I can’t say anything about Bucky. He has the same soft spot.” You chuckled.

“He sure does.” Steve gave a small laugh.

Ben squirmed and kicked, his eyes going between the two of you. He reached up for Steve’s face, squealing when he leaned down and grabbed his jaw. “Good thing you don’t have facial hair…” You laughed.

“It’s your gene that they got for liking facial hair.” He teased.

Blushing, you nudged him lightly. “Shush.”

He grinned and looked back down at Ben, letting him squish at his face. “MAMA! I CLEAN!” Came Heimdall’s voice, making you laugh before the toddler came running in.

You caught him as he ran into your arms and ran a hand through his damp curls. “You sure are. You even smell good.” You teased. “Did you get Papa all wet, too?”

Steve watched you with Heimdall, hiding all your pain, and knew that night it would all come out. He hoped he could be there for you, and that you would let him. More than anything, he hoped Thor came back. Even he felt emotional for Heimdall and you.

And Thor, once he realized what happened. His gaze went to Ben, knowing it would kill him if it were him in his shoes. He lifted Ben and hugged him to his chest at the mere thought of losing him. His heart was aching, and he felt tears sting his eyes.

Heimdall noticed first that Steve looked sad, pouting as he tugged on his sleeve. “Teve?” He asked quietly.

Steve quickly blinked and looked at him. “Yeah, buddy?”

“Sad?” He asked innocently.

Steve felt your eyes on him and he shook his head. “Just tired. Wanna nap with me later?”

Heimdall looked unsure for a moment, but nodded. “Yeah!”

Steve smiled at that and nodded back. “Good.” He carefully stood with Ben, waving as he went up to get him ready.

You looked at Tony and shrugged. Silently voicing you had no idea what happened. You’d ask him about it before you left and hoped you didn’t do anything to upset him. Was he back to being upset about you and Tony? The thought made you sag a little, but Heimdall quickly brightened you as he was excited for the day. He was babbling quickly, making you chuckle.

“Do you need to get ready? I can play with him a while.” Tony offered.

“I’d like to freshen up.” You smiled.

He smiled back and pecked your lips before helping you stand. Once you did, you kissed him softly again, making Heimdall giggle. You felt Tony smile against your lips, making your heart flutter a bit. “We’ll be here, beautiful.”

With a blush, you nodded and went upstairs to get ready. “Papa love mama.” Heimdall grinned.

“I sure do, kid.” Tony smiled, pulling out a gadget he carried around for Heimdall to play with. “And you and your brother.”

Heimdall grinned. “Love Papa.”

Tony felt his heart swell before they moved on to playing.

* * *

Once you had gotten ready for the day, you rubbed lotion on yourself as you went to check on Steve. “Hey.” You leaned on the door frame.

He looked up, giving you a soft smile. “Hey. He fits into some of Heimdall’s first onesies now.” He lifted Ben to show you.

You instantly gushed over that. “Oh my!” You fawned. “He’s so cute!”

Steve grinned as you came over. “I thought so too.” He handed you Ben when you reached for him.

“Looks like I’ll need to keep this in storage when you grow out of them.” You kissed Ben’s cheek.

Ben giggled, kicking excitedly. He looked at Steve as he ran a hand over his head. “I take it you’re leaving?”

You nodded. “In a few. Was just getting ready.” You glanced up at him. “You okay?”

He sighed. “Just feeling for Heimdall and Thor. Just thinking of being in Thor’s shoes kills me.”

Your heart clenched. “Oh, Steve.” You sagged, looking down at Ben. “Don’t ever leave us okay?” You looked back up at him.

“I don’t plan on it. I’m just saying just the thought of being away from him…I just can’t…” He grew sad and looked down.

You reached out and squeezed his bicep. “I’m sorry.”

Steve gave you a sad smile. “I think I might get some jogging in while you’re gone.”

You nodded. “I can send you pictures if you want? Take over Bucky’s job for a day?” You teased.

“I’d like that. Thank you.” He nodded.

“Sure.” You smiled. “Enjoy your jog.” You said before heading out. You cood down at Ben, bouncing him lightly. “Such a handsome little man.”

Ben gurgled, smiling when you did.

Tony glanced up at you when you walked down the stairs, chuckling. “You’re adorable with them.”

“So are you.” You pointed out. “You’re a big softy for our boys.”

He nodded. “I am.” He stood and held Heimdall’s hand as you got Ben in his carrier. “Now, how about we show these two a good time.”

You chuckled a little. “Let’s do just that.”

* * *

Steve heard you leave, and sat on the side of his bed a bit before heading out for his jog. He had a clearer mind than usual, but a bit of exercise always helped him. Not only that, but he wanted to set a good, healthy, example for his son. He loved Ben with all his heart, and hoped that this was a start of good co parenting. Things seemed to be rough looking up, but he didn’t want to get lazy with proving he was all in for Ben.

As he ran, his thoughts went to you, and he silently hoped the two of you could become better friends again. He’d never hope for more, either. You’d been great friends before everything happened, and he wanted that back. He smiled a little at old memories, blushing. Pushing them from his mind, he moved his thoughts back to the present.

He made the decision to make everyone a good lunch, and would text you that he would be later so you didn’t have to go out. He also wanted go get back on decent terms with Tony, as well.

During his run, he got a few pictures of Ben from you and smiled as he looked at them before his shower. He made it a quick one, not wanting to risk his mind wandering.

He felt as if he should check in with Bucky, but didn’t want to bother in case he was resting. If he was panicked about not being able to get to Thor, he might not have slept well the night before. So he left it until later.

For lunch, he decided to make one of your favorites, along with a favorite of Heimdall’s. It was a small gesture, that he knew you would appreciate.

A few hours later, he was resting his chin against his arm, half asleep while he waited for you guys to return. Heimdall’s voice jerked him completely awake, making him smile at how excited he sounded.

“Teve. Teve!” He bounced, holding up a new toy he got at the museum. “So ‘un!” He told him, making Steve laugh. “See?”

Steve lifted him onto his lap. “I do see. That looks awesome, buddy.” He let him show him all about the toy, happily listening to him babble.

You brought in a sleeping Ben, instantly smelling lunch. “Oh my gosh.” You sighed. “That smells so good.”

Steve gave you a proud look before returning his attention back to Heimdall. “Thanks for the pictures, by the way.” He said after a moment.

You smiled. “Of course. Even though he was out within the first hour.” You chuckled. “Which means he’s way past due to wake up.”

Tony smiled. “Growth spurt?”

You nodded. “Probably.” You kissed his cheek. “I’ll go lay him in his chair.” You said before making your way towards it.

Tony bit his lip as he watched you before turning to Steve who was giving you the same look. He composed himself, not wanting to start anything. “I’m gonna give Bruce a quick call.”

Steve nodded. “I’ll dish up the food. Can you ask him if he knows if Bucky is resting?”

He simply nodded. “Sure.” He quickly walked out to place the call. He stood outback, hoping like hell Bruce had good news. Immediately when he picked up, Tony spoke. “Tell me you found something.”

“I’m sorry.” Bruce sighed. “I wish I could.”

Tony rubbed over his face. “Shit.” He groaned slightly. “Nothing at all?”

“No. I’m sorry.” Bruce also felt the stress and worry. “The only hope I can think of is that he’ll start trying to come definitely by the two week mark in a couple days.”

“And what then?” He asked, more to himself than anything. “Cross our fingers that one day he just shows up?” Tony knew this would kill you. Whether a year passed, or ten, you would always hope Thor would come back.

“Sadly, that’s the case.” Bruce sighed. “I’m not going to.stop trying.”

“Thanks.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hey, is Barnes awake?”

“Yeah. Threatened to knock him out about 4 this morning. He’s been in the lab with me the past couple hours.”

“Oh, okay. Tell him to call Capsicle.” Tony sighed. “Was asking for him.”

Bruce was silent for a moment. “And you’re relaying the message?” He sounded surprised, but proud.

“Yes.” He sighed. “I know.” Tony replied. “I’m trying to keep her stress down. “

“That’s not Tony like.” Bruce smirked.

Tony chuckled lightly. “It helps keep mine down, too.”

“I’m sure.” Bruce teased. “I’ll let him know.” He assured him.

“Thanks. I’ll call soon.” He said his goodbyes and hung up with a heavy sigh.


End file.
